In order to prevent unauthorized access to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, modern access authorization systems or access arrangements in vehicles use electronic security systems in which data communication takes place between a first communication device of the vehicle and a second communication device in a mobile identification signal generator of the user, such as a key or a key fob, in order to authenticate a user. In this context, in an active access arrangement, control signals and an identification code are transmitted from the mobile identification signal generator to the vehicle as a result, for example, by the user of the mobile identification signal generator pressing a corresponding pushbutton key, after which the vehicle is unlocked or locked if the identification code is correct.
In what is referred to as a passive access arrangement, firstly interrogation signals with a specific field strength are emitted by a first communication device of the vehicle at regular time intervals in order to check whether a mobile identification signal generator is located in an approach range around the vehicle. When a mobile identification signal generator approaches the vehicle and can eventually receive the interrogation signals thereof, said identification signal generators will respond to the reception of an interrogation signal in order to initiate an authentication process or pre-authentication process. In this context, data telegrams are exchanged in which ultimately the mobile identification signal generator transmits its authentication code to the vehicle. Given successful checking of the authentication code, it is then possible for a user located directly at the vehicle to initiate unlocking of the corresponding vehicle door or of all the vehicle doors by activating a door handle. Since there is no need here for a user to actively activate a mechanical or electrical identification signal generator or key, this type of access authorization is also referred to as passive access authorization checking, and the corresponding access authorization systems are referred to as passive electronic access authorization systems.
It is considered disadvantageous in such a method for acquiring access to a vehicle that after the door handle has been activated the corresponding vehicle door or all the doors of the vehicle have to be unlocked. If the driver or the person activating this door handle is very pressed for time, the unlocking process may last too long for such a person, and this has a disadvantageous effect on the acceptance level of a passive access authorization system.